


Expedition

by bluphacelia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Magic, Mars, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spell One: Future<br/>The new frontier is space and Hinata and Kageyama are a part of a crew trying to understand how magic works on other worlds. Every planet and every moon has a different type of magic that no one has ever seen before. It behaves in weird and mysterious ways that none of the Earth magicians can quite understand. Of course nothing goes quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Haikyuu!!Magic Fest Spell One: Future.
> 
> Magic and Science!

"The ley lines! Ley lines!" The pod rattled around on the rocky surface as Kageyama floored the pedal. "Wait, wait, wait! Did you feel that?" Hinata pulled his glove off and stretching his fingers as wide as they could go he leaned forward as far as the harness would let him. Soft sunlight filtered through his fingers.

"We're kind of in a hurry here, dumbass! I can't just stop the pod!" Kageyama grit through his teeth as he took a steep right turn into a canyon. "I think we really should call this in!" There was another creaking blast on the outside causing the small pod to groan and shift a few meters to the left.

"But then they'll get all the credit!" Hinata cried as the hull of the pod shuddered again.

"It won't help us any if we die, stupid! I'm going to call this in!" Kageyama reached for the radio on the dashboard, but before he could reach it Hinata flicked the switch and scrambled their signal. "Why'd you do that!!" Kageyama turned to give him a short glare before the pod was hit by another volley of rubble. "Do you want to kill us?"

"Just stop the pod! I want to go out!" Hinata pulled his glove back on, zipping it tight into his suit.

"Even if I wanted to see your stupid ass die out there, I'm not stopping the pod!" Kageyama steered sharply to the left--the small blinking dot on his map saying they were still a good thirty minutes from base with a whirlwind that just wouldn't die behind them. "Fuck! We can't bring the thing back to base! It'll cause so much havoc!"

"I told you! We need to stop it now before it grows any bigger!" 

Kageyama growled under his breath and then thrust his right arm at Hinata. "Take it off," he yelled and thrust his gloved hand at the redhead. Hinata's brows furrowed but he did as he was told. The glove slid off easily and Kageyama thrust his hand at the radio. There was a strong smell of ozone and the dials righted themselves to the right frequency once more.

"How do you do that!?" Hinata cried, aghast.

"We're going to steer the thing away from base, but we still need backup!" Kageyama replied and pushed the button causing hazy static to rumble through the pod.

"This is Karasuno Nine! Requesting backup! Over!" Kageyama yelled into the microphone. The static rumbled and suddenly Sawamura's voice filtered through as clearly as if he'd been standing in front of them.

"What did you do?" Sawamura sighed at the end of his question and Hinata could just imagine the look on his face--the look that he had so much wanted to avoid.

"We were out doing a routine survey of the ley lines," Kageyama started, but was interrupted by a swat on the shoulder from his discarded glove.

"It's nothing Daichi! We're just on our way back! It might take us awhile! We went quite far!" The pod rumbled again as another volley of rocks rained down on them.

"You do know we can see you, right?" Sugawara's voice filtered through, the static a sharp contrast to Sawamura's crystal clear presence on the other end of the line.

"Can you send someone?" Kageyama cried out before Hinata could do something stupid like destroy the radio.

"We'll send Noya and Tanaka to help you out, but tell me exactly what--!" Sugawara demanded.

"Busy! Can't talk--sorry bye!" Hinata called out and turned the radio off. 

"What the hell!" Kageyama yelled dodging a particularly large piece of rock.

"We need to figure this out ourselves!"

"It's not my fault you summoned a fucking whirlwind! I didn't even know that was possible!"

"The atmosphere is thicker now! With all the work we've been doing. I guess that means wind works better too!"

"So don't use wind power near a ley line! Ahhhh!!!" Kageyama yelled again, twisting the pod around.

"Stop the pod and I'll fix it!" 

"That's what you said last time and look what happened!"

"I didn't mean to summon a thing! I didn't know there were things to summon on Mars!"

"Just shut up!"

"We fixed it last time!"

"We barely made it out alive!"

"IT WAS FRIENDLY!"

"IT NEARLY ATE YOU!"

"IT WAS TRYING TO SHOW AFFECTION!"

"BY EATING YOU!"

There was a soft cough of static.

"You do know we can turn the radio back on," Sugawara's voice filtered through the pod.

"I hate magic," Kageyama whispered and made a sharp turn right around a boulder.

"Do you want help or not?" A new voice filtered through the radio.

"Noya-san!" Kageyama cried out in relief.

"We're in the--"Kageyama looked at the map."--third quadrant going away from the ley line! Hoping that the whirlwind will die down the farther away it is!"

"BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" Hinata yelled and clutched onto his seat as Kageyama swerved around another boulder.

"Just keep going the way you're going! We'll be there in ten minutes!" Nishinoya promised through the radio.

"It'll be fine!" A fourth voice infiltrated the pod. "At least we know the atmospheric node-modules are working!"

Hinata turned his glare at Kageyama. "We should have just fixed this ourselves!" he hissed. Kageyama thrust his hand to the right nearly whacking Hinata on the head. He thrust it out again and gave a side-glare. Hinata rolled his eyes and pulled Kageyama's glove back into place.

"We really need to learn how to make gloves that allow magic to filter through," he muttered under his breath.

"Five minutes, guys!" the radio chirped again and turned itself off. Hinata crossed his arms and didn't bother to brace himself as the pod flung itself to the left, letting the harness take the full impact.

"Are you pouting?" Kageyama asked after a full two minutes of silence. Hinata clicked his tongue and looked away.

"You know it's for--" The pod rattled and suddenly they were aloft.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Hinata screeched as his shoulders took the full impact of their sudden upwards trajectory. The pod shook and rattled and suddenly they were going down--fast. "KAGEYAMA," Hinata screamed and clutched onto his seat the best he could. He was answered with silence. Hinata turned his head the best he could to see Kageyama's head roll down to his chest, the helmet making it hard to see if he was badly hurt or not.

Hinata braced himself for the coming impact, the wind whistling all around them as the ground hurled closer. They were doing a nosedive straight into the dashboard, Hinata realized suddenly.

"FUCK!" Hinata yelled and wrenched his hands free from their death grip on the seat before pulling his gloves off the best he could.

"I am not going to make another whirlwind, I am not going to make another whirlwind," Hinata repeated under his breath as he concentrated on the red dirt coming closer way too quick for comfort. He let the harness take his weight fully as he leaned forward hands splayed against the glass.

Hinata imagined stillness, quiet, the rumbling wind and the dirt raining on them falling silent slowing them to a stop. He squeezed his eyes shut his ears betraying the lack of effect of his pathetic attempt at calming magic.

Hinata felt something warm push his hand snugly on the cold glass.

"Don't try calming magic on your own, dumbass," Kageyama's voice filtered through the bubble of silence Hinata had created around himself. His eyes sprang open to see Kageyama's gloveless hand on top of his own spreading the bubble of calm in and then slowly out.

The pod stopped as all of the momentum it had gained from its upward and then downward trajectory was expelled. The bubble expanded and burst as it engulfed the raging whirlwind they were in the center of.

The pod dipped and landed softly on the sand. Hinata watched as a slow rain of debris fell down around them making tiny craters in the sand around them.

"See, I told you we could handle it," Hinata whispered into the silence that permeated around them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me here!  
> [Tumblr](https://bluphacelia.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bluphacelia)


End file.
